


Progression

by Jenseits_der_Sterne



Series: Points on a Progressing Line [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Suggestive Themes, growing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenseits_der_Sterne/pseuds/Jenseits_der_Sterne
Summary: A person can be described with many different words and titles, some of which are earned through deeds great and small, public and personal, through friendship and love. A progression of Link and Zelda's relationship over the years, described with different words and titles to suit the times.





	Progression

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Progression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549296) by [PompomSamael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompomSamael/pseuds/PompomSamael)



He’s seventeen, quiet, observant, and resolute. She’s sixteen, passionate, intelligent, and beautiful. The first time Link sees her, he’s standing with Urbosa and Daruk in the throne room.

Before Link even lays eyes on the princess, the sword on his back sings, her presence causing a strange shiver to run down his spine. Time seems to slow as he turns, in a daze. He knows her, the feeling of familiarity roots him in place and all he can do is stare. This time, her hair is golden, it trails behind her as she approaches her father, the king.

Link is vaguely aware that the king is talking about him when she turns, her eyes flashing at him. This time, they’re like emeralds, and the gaze she directs at him is a mix of shock, frustration, and sorrow. He senses he’s the cause of these feelings and it makes his heart heavy, but he cannot look away and for that moment they stare at one another. Just as quickly, she turns back to her father and says something Link does not hear.

“Hey, little guy, the princess sure is something, isn’t she?” Daruk says cheerfully beside him.

Link is surprised when he hears his own voice, “Yes, she’s… beautiful.”

Of all the things he could have said… Link has been told that he’s lived countless lifetimes over the millennia and the sword has proven this by showing him glimpses of these past versions of himself. If he has lived so many lifetimes, would he not have a more profound observation to offer than a boy’s inartful comment?  Apparently not, a thought that makes his jaw clench. The moment serves as another reminder that silence is often the safest route.

“My, my,” Urbosa chimes in, “it seems the princess managed to elicit words from our hero. Where were those words when the chieftain was quite smitten with you, hmm?”

Link manages to tear his eyes from Princess Zelda to direct a raised eyebrow at Urbosa and he lets out a quiet huff. Urbosa throws her head back and laughs as Link’s gaze is drawn magnetically back to the princess.

Princess Zelda is animated as she speaks to her father, agitated at something. Link’s enthralled, for right now her passion speaks to all the things he’s not. Link’s in a foggy haze when the Princess turns on her heel and approaches their trio.

“Princess, I’m glad to see you’re well,” Urbosa says with a slight tip of her head, “Have you met Link, our final champion?”

Princess Zelda spares him a glance. Link, slowly becoming aware that he’s staring like a fool, swallows under her heated gaze.

“No, it’s a… pleasure, Sir Link,” she responds and Link knows that it isn’t. Her eyes leave his, “Urbosa, Daruk, it’s wonderful to see you. How are you?”

“Well, princess. You should know you’ve been missed in the Forbidden City,” Urbosa responds, but then her voice takes on a teasing tone, “but then again, so has our Link here.”

Link’s eyes flick to Urbosa and he manages a small glower, causing the tall warrior to laugh for a second time.

But, again like a moth drawn to flame, Link’s eyes are drawn back to the princess. A furrow creases Zelda’s brow, “How is that even possible?” Her tone is confused and also decidedly not amused.

“A story for another time, perhaps,” Urbosa chuckles and Link is relieved.

“Princess, the little guy here thinks you’re beautiful!” Daruk says excitedly.

With that Link’s eyes widen and he feels a violent flush creep up his face. Zelda’s head snaps back to him, and he can see she’s slightly red in the face, as well. Daruk’s unexpected response only causes Urbosa to laugh a third time.

Links opens his mouth, but no words come. What do you even say to that? Daruk’s eagerness is good-natured, his intentions were not meant to embarrass.

“Come now, Daruk, Hylians aren’t usually so forward with that,” Urbosa says, amusement lacing her words, “but for what it’s worth, Princess, you are a sight to behold.”

“Thank you, Urbosa,” Zelda stares Link down and he wants to disappear. “Now if you will excuse me, I have an experiment to attend to.” With that, she sweeps away and in spite of everything, he is powerless to stop himself from watching her go.

The moment the princess has left the throne room, the haze Link was in snaps and the full weight of his embarrassment falls on him. It must show on his face, for Urbosa claps his shoulder, laughing yet again. Link, with a sinking feeling, gives himself the name he deserves: fool.

* * *

 

He’s seventeen, silent, vigilant, and empathetic. She’s sixteen, determined, methodical, and angry. Link would know, as that anger is directed at him, as she tells him for the hundredth time that she does not need him as her escort. Her eyes are flashing, her gestures agitated, and, goddesses, she’s beautiful.

“It seems that I’m the only one with a mind of my own,” Zelda says with an emphatic tilt of her head, her hands placed on her hips.

Link winces slightly, pondering for a second if that is true.

“I, the person in question, am fine, regardless of the king’s orders,” she continues imperiously, “Return to the castle and tell that to my father, please.”

Now she sweeps past him, her head held high. He knows that what she’s given him is an order, but he cannot follow it for she must be kept safe. He jogs up behind her, but he soon knows the folly in this, as she spins around, her fists clenched.

“And stop following me!” This time, she’s yelled at him, which is new. He’s taken aback and stops in his tracks.

Link empathizes with her: she’s capable and has clearly managed without him for so long. But, his travels have also shown him that Hyrule is a wild, sometimes unforgiving land. He’s also been jumped by enough Yiga to know that it’s possible for any given traveler to be untrustworthy.

He wants to tell her these things, to explain that her father wants her to be safe. He wants to explain that that even though she doesn’t like that he’s around, he finds her passion inspiring, that perhaps he could learn something from her. He wants to tell her that her father’s orders are in fact secondary to the need he feels deep in his bones to protect her, a need he can’t explain and doesn’t fully understand.

Link wants to say all these things and more, but his breath is cut short when he sees tears in her eyes. He sees that she feels this to be a true injustice. He also feels that something about this interaction goes deeper than the fact that she’s no longer allowed to be independent in her own kingdom.

With that Zelda turns away from him and runs to her horse. She quickly climbs into the saddle and then furtively wipes at one eye. She digs her heels into her steed’s side, accompanying the motion with a sharp cry to urge her horse forward. And then she’s galloping away, quite literally leaving Link in the dust.

And then silence, which he’s accustomed to. But right now, he’s conflicted, feeling he should follow her but also wishing to let her be free. He breaks the silence, “Well, shit.”

* * *

 

He’s eighteen, soft-spoken, hopeful, and stalwart. She’s sixteen, driven, eager, and boisterous. He should know, as she’s currently shoving a frog into his face. While he counts himself as brave, he’s not keen on eating this frog and he makes that clear with his surprised yelp.

“Taste it!” she pushes it closer into his face and he leans further back, another yelp escaping before he loses his balance entirely and falls onto his back with an “Oof!”

He’s not usually so clumsy and he blinks for a moment, surprised at his lack of coordination. Zelda laughs and he tilts his head up to see she’s kneeling in the grass, the frog still miraculously sitting in her palms. He can’t help the slow smile that crosses his features and when he lets his head drop back into the grass, he’s surprised to hear himself chuckle.

Zelda sighs, a smile wide on her face as she lets the poor frog go. She brushes her hands on her leggings and then looks up to find him watching her. She flashes him a smile, which causes his heart to flutter, and then she crawls toward him. Link watches her with wide eyes as she drops down on the grass beside him with a contented sigh.

“I suppose that if I cannot get you to devote yourself to science, then I should at least be content to enjoy this lovely day with you,” her eyes are dancing and she’s lying on her side next to him. She’s so close and he’s enamored.

He clears his throat before responding, “If it would please you, princess, I would consent to most anything, but please don’t make me eat anything that’s alive.”

She surprises him as she pokes his side, clicking her tongue, “I didn’t ask you to eat it. I simply wanted you to taste it. Semantics, my good knight, semantics.”

“Ah, I see, tasting a live frog, so much better,” he responds with a small grin.

Zelda laughs again, the sound is music to his ears. When she stops, she’s smiling as a shy expression crosses her face.

“If you would consent to most anything, would you consent to this?” Her hand reaches out and finds his own laying at his side in the grass. Her fingers intertwine with his as she continues to watch his face, her cheeks tinged pink.

Link did not expect this, but he accepts it as a blessing from Hylia herself. He gives her fingers a squeeze and responds with an adamant “Always.”

* * *

 

He’s eighteen, protective, courageous, and in love. She’s seventeen, determined, stubborn, and loyal. And he should know, for he’s begged her to leave, to flee from the nightmare they’re facing before Fort Hateno. Yet, she has refused.

“I won’t leave without you,” her expression is a mixture of desperation and fierce loyalty.

They’re hidden behind a thick tree trunk, crouched low. Breathing hurts and Link knows that more than one of his ribs is broken. He’s calculated the odds and they’re not good.

“Zelda,” his voice cracks as he uses her given name for the first time, “Please, you must leave without me. Go to Purah and warn the villagers.”

She grips at his arm tightly, “You’re coming with me.”

“I- I have to hold the fort, buy you time, buy everyone time,” he pleads. She shakes her head and he leans closer, wincing at the pain, he’s aware of how broken he sounds, “Please, Zelda, you’re not safe here.”

“Neither are you-“ she starts but then a metallic clinking is audible behind them. Link pushes up and stumbles a bit, taking a deep breath despite the pain. The red laser flares to life on his chest and he runs forward, slashes at a leg and jumps up, shoving the glowing master sword into the guardian’s eye. With angry, flashing pink lights and puffs of smoke as its death throes, the guardian becomes lifeless.

Link stumbles off the guardian and continues walking backwards unsteadily until he comes to rest on one knee, the sword pressed into the sodden ground. The pain in his torso is worse now and he sees black spots dance in the corners of his vision.

Zelda is suddenly behind him, her hands on his shoulders and back. Her fingers grip at his tunic and then lift slightly, only to come back down to rest on him again. She’s not sure what to do, her gestures give this away. She must now realize how dire their situation is.

“Link, save yourself!” she’s pleading, “Go, I’ll be fine! Don’t worry about me! Run!”

He cannot do what she says, he loves her too much to leave her in this mess. He would die if it meant she would live, although his heart hurts at the thought of leaving her alone here.

He attempts to regain his footing and mostly succeeds, although now he’s unsteadier. He lifts the master sword as a guardian spots him. It crawls over its fallen comrades and focuses its laser on him. He’s exhausted, the pain is the worst he’s ever felt, at least in this lifetime. Link comforts himself with the fact that he’s firmly placed in front of Zelda: she may yet live.

But, horror dawns on him as she cries, “No!” and then pushes him behind her. Her palm is raised against the guardian and Link watches through his narrowing vision as a pure, golden light erupts from her.

The holy power. She has unlocked it, like he always knew she would.

He hears her, “Was… was that… the power…?”

He’s vaguely aware that the guardian has powered down. He falls then, a small groan escaping him.

“No, no!”

She’s at his side, shaking him before she pulls him into her arms. “Link, get up!”

He coughs and the pain is searing. He fights to turn his head, look at her.

“You’re going to be alright,” she sounds distant even though she’s holding him. His vision is rapidly darkening, but he still sees her heart-shaped face. She’s alive, capable, and lovely.

The tunnel in his vision collapses to blackness and then nothing.

* * *

 

He’s eighteen, or one hundred and eighteen, according to the spirit of the King Rhoam and Impa. He’s empty, alone, but driven. Link knows what he must do: free the divine beasts, go to the princess’ aid, and slay Ganon.

His coordination and movement are rusty. He spends the first the first few weeks feeling as though his limbs are controlled by some external force, almost like he must learn how to climb, jump, and fight all over again. And he supposes that there’s some truth in that.

Suddenly Link comes around a bend in the path on the mountain and is faced with the darkened husk of Hyrule castle, surrounded by an ever-present, swirling cloud. He stops short for a moment, simply staring before he sighs and moves forward again to take a seat, his legs hanging over the cliff’s edge.

As he stares at the castle, he chews at the inside of his cheek. She’s is in there, waiting for him.

He’s managed to remember only a few things about Princess Zelda. He remembers the reluctant, halting blessing she’d given him. He remembers Zelda being awoken by lightning, but only after Urbosa had reminded him that protecting the princess with his life was an honor. He remembers endless hours spent at springs watching Zelda pray. He remembers the fleeting feeling of her fingertips brushing his bangs back as she inspected him for injury. It’s not much, but he’s working to remember more.

These are memories Link can quantify with the aid of the Sheikah slate, but then there are also the less tangible feelings for which he can’t reliably determine their source. The sparse moments where he hears her voice during a blood moon fill him with warmth and fondness. As he forages in the forest and woods, he half expects her to be there, excitedly detailing the properties of a mushroom or flower he’s picking, a feeling that makes him lonelier when he has to forcibly remind himself that she’s not there.

Link tilts his head as he regards the castle, his wistful sigh proof of his longing. He doesn’t question the emotions he feels regarding her, even though he doesn’t have memories to justify them all. But, he’s hazy on the events and actions behind his feelings: had he ever expressed his love to her? Would she have been allowed to reciprocate? There’s part of him that feels there was something between them, but he has no idea what that something was.

The wind picks up a moment, causing Link to cast a glance towards the clouds moving in from the north. A storm. He must reach the summit before the rain hits. With another sigh, he stands, looks towards the castle once more, and then is back on his way.

* * *

 

He’s eighteen, relieved, hopeful, and attentive. She’s seventeen, tired, pensive, and lovely.

They have managed to slip away from Impa, Paya, and the other Sheikah who have doted on Zelda since they arrived in Kakariko after defeating Calamity Ganon. Standing side-by-side on the balcony behind Impa’s home, Link hopes they’ll be undisturbed for at least a few minutes.

Zelda breaks the comfortable silence as she stares at the waterfall, “I think that I would like to… to leave Kakariko.” With her soft wish spoken, she turns to look at him.

Link regards her for a moment before nodding. “Where would you like to go?”

“You have a house now in Hateno, don’t you?” her tone is nonchalant, but hesitation is apparent as her eyes flick quickly down and then back up to meet his.

“I do,” he responds as he straightens up, offering a smile, “it’s small, but I think you’ll like it. We can leave tomorrow, if you’d like?”

Zelda’s smile is wide and radiant and suddenly she rushes forward, her arms wrapped around his neck, her body flush against his. Link goes still for a moment before he remembers to breathe. He wraps his arms slowly around her and buries his nose in her hair.

Her voice comes muffled from where her face is pressed against his collarbone, “Oh, thank the goddesses.” Her tone and words are a bit dramatic and Link can’t help but laugh.

Link loosens his embrace as Zelda leans back and regards him. He is suddenly reminded that he’s now a good two inches taller than her, strange considering he remembered being slightly shorter than her before the Calamity. She’s looking up at him, a soft, unnamable expression crossing her delicate features. She looks poised for something, perhaps a question or a witty quip, and he’s enthralled.

Just as Link opens his mouth to ask, she pushes up slightly on her tiptoes and kisses him. He’s shocked still, his eyes wide, his body comically stiff in her embrace. The kiss only lasts a couple seconds before Zelda pulls back.

A small smile graces her features. There’s a hint of something in the way she blinks slowly up at him, it’s a mixture of shyness, affection, and something else that Link perceives he’s unable to fully read. Whatever it is though causes his heart to thump and heat to spread over his limbs.

Throwing caution to the wind, he leans down and eagerly captures her lips. He’s painfully aware that he doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he doesn’t care at the moment. She has a hand in his hair, the other cups his cheek. He holds her tight against him as their lips work inexpertly against one another. Zelda is bolder, her tongue teases first at his lips before he reciprocates, parting his lips for her.

It’s messy, timid. It’s affectionate, eager. It’s perfect.

After a moment they both lean back, cheeks flushed and grinning before Link comments, “Wow, will you do that each time I invite you to my house?”

Zelda snorts before she drags his head back down, her answer is another kiss.

* * *

 

He’s nineteen, even-keeled, trusted, and infatuated. She’s eighteen, fair-minded, diplomatic, and, at the moment, hot and bothered. He should know, since she’s currently got him pressed up against a wall within the council chamber.

As she lays kisses along his neck, he warns softly, “Zelda, someone may walk in on us in here.” Despite the warning, his tone is laced with amusement.

“This, sir knight,” Zelda kisses just below his ear, “is all your fault.”

“Ah, I fail to see…”

“You’re a tease,” she continues lowly, her lips brushing his earlobe, causing a shiver to pass through him.

“Lies and slander,” Link responds as he pinches at her sides, causing her to yelp.

Zelda flattens her hands on his chest, pushes back slightly to look at him. “You, sir, decide to rakishly wink at me a mere 10 minutes into my two hour council meeting.” 

“Has there ever been a law against winking?” Link’s hands travel down to come to rest on her hips.

“And then! Then,” Zelda continues, “you proceed to stare at me with that… that look for the remainder of the time.”

“What look?” Link affects a skeptical tone, “I don’t have a look.”

Zelda balls her fist and thumps it lightly against his chest, “Yes you do and you know it.”

By now Link’s grinning, abandoning his half-hearted attempt at feigning innocence. He pulls her back against him while he says lowly, “Come here.” His lips meet hers and she makes a soft sound in the back of her throat. The kiss is languid, slow, as his hands slide up her back. One of her hands goes into his hair and she angles his head down the way she likes.

He pulls back slightly to grin again and Zelda pouts, “Don’t stop, you tease.” She pulls his face back down to hers with more urgency than Link expected and this kiss is open mouthed, searing. When it’s over, her breath puffs hotly on his face, her eyes are locked on his and this, well, this is a look and Link knows what name to give it: desire.

A groan escapes him as he leans down, eagerly capturing her lips. These kisses could be described as frantic, experienced and messy, all tongue and teeth.

Then something entirely new, as Zelda unexpectedly pushes her leg between his own and suddenly Link is gasping, his hands balled in the fabric of her dress as he stares down at her, his mouth agape. A smile blooms on Zelda’s face as she blinks slowly up at him through her lashes. She quickly recaptures his lips and then-

“Goodness gracious, is Link alright, Princess Zelda?” Prince Sidon is standing in the doorway of the council chambers, a concerned look on his face.

Zelda scrambles away from him, backing up a couple steps. Link’s hands, occupied seconds before, fall down press on the wall he’s already leaning against. Link knows his eyes are wide, his mouth is hanging open, that his face is flushed red.

Her hands are fidgeting as she casts her eyes about the room for a moment, as if hoping to find what she should say written somewhere on the floor or walls. Finally, she settles on, “Perhaps you should ask him.”

With that, Zelda quickly walks out of the room. Link watches her retreating form, her shoulders slightly raised up, her hands still fidgeting, the tips of her ears red, and then she’s gone, out the door past Sidon.

Sidon sweeps into the room, “I’m afraid I’m unaccustomed with Hylian ailments, are you quite alright, my friend?”

Link finally tears his gaze from the empty doorway and slowly looks at Sidon. He raises a hand to brush it warily over his face as he groans.

Finally he musters a response, “I believe the princess would say my ailment is self-inflicted. A temporary cure would be to jump in the cold waters of the moat.”

“Ah, yes, good!” Sidon eagerly responds, his token fist held up, his teeth gleaming. But a second later he looks serious again, “Ah but a temporary cure? Link, whatever could act as a permanent one?”

Pushing off the wall with a grin, Link responds, “Oh, don’t think there is one and I wouldn’t take it even if it existed.”

* * *

 

He’s twenty one, self-assured, perceptive, and devoted. She’s twenty, regal, wise, and nervous. Link can tell, for when he pauses at the entrance to the throne room, she is standing before what will be her throne tomorrow morning. Her hands are raised up before her chest, her fingers entwining and pulling apart anxiously.

Link moves forward, his footsteps echoing in the imposing chamber. Zelda glances back over her shoulder, and when she sees it’s him, a smile graces her delicate features. She turns around, her dress swishing, her hands now clasped as if in prayer.

The sight forces Link to stop short and just stare: She’s caught in a beam of sunlight streaming in through one of windows and it’s almost as if she’s glowing. She looks radiant, ethereal and Link is ready to drop to his knees before her right then, ready to pledge himself to her a day shy of her coronation. Of course, he had been ready to do that for years now.

“Ready for tomorrow?” he asks softly, his eyes searching her face carefully.

When Zelda’s actually okay, her nods are small, quick, usually paired with a smile that reaches her eyes. The nod she gives him now is slow, accompanied by something closer to a grimace than a smile.

Link steps forward, holds his arms out and accompanies the gesture with a “C’mere.” Zelda eagerly steps into his embrace. She nuzzles her face against his collarbone as he rests his head easily on top of hers. He’s now a head taller than her, but he suspects he’s done growing. Zelda has countered that assertion in the past, claiming some research shows Hylian men can grow until they’re 23 or 24. Who’s he to argue? She’s likely read three different research tomes that she could cite directly.

She lets out a long sigh as he rubs her back.

“Hey, by this time tomorrow, the ceremony will be long past, we’ll be celebrating and feasting, and you, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, will be queen,” he gives her a little shake, “Everything will go just fine.”

She turns her face to press directly against his chest and her words come out muffled, “I know, I know…”

Link’s silent a moment, knowing to not press her too hard. Finally she takes a deep breath and continues, “I just feel that I’m perhaps unworthy of the legacy.” Whenever she’s expressed this concern before Link always finds himself at a loss.

“Hey, turn around,” he says softly as he places his hands at her waist to direct her to face the throne again. She disentangles her arms from around his torso and complies. Once she’s fully facing the throne, Link wraps his arms back around her midriff and pulls her back against his front. Her own hands come to rest over his and she lets out a soft sigh.

“I can’t speak to the exact specifics on all the women of your line who have led up to you,” Link begins, “but the sword has given me enough to know that you are cut from the same cloth.” She’s silent and so he continues, “You are their successor in every way: you are brave, whip smart,” at that she snorts a little, “and so, so capable.” He gives her a little squeeze with the last one and she seems to relax a little, leaning more of her weight on him, her shoulders lowering a fraction. He concludes, “That throne is undeniably yours and you are so worthy of it.”

“Maybe so…” she says.

“Yes so,” Link responds firmly before he leans over to place a kiss on her temple, causing Zelda to laugh.

They’re both quiet a moment regarding the ornate throne before Zelda speaks, “You know, this is where we first met, in this room.”

Link’s taken aback, surprised that in the three years since the defeat of Calamity Ganon that this has never come up. He clears his throat before prompting her to continue with an “Oh?”

She nods, the back of her head resting against his upper chest as she does so. “You presented yourself in court. Father summoned me and I didn’t dare believe it could be true until I saw you standing there with Urbosa and Daruk, the master sword gleaming on your back.”

Link’s quiet, trying to picture the scene, hoping that somewhere in the depths of his mind, the memory lurks. It eludes him and likely will forever.

“Did you know,” she continues, “on that day, you said I was beautiful?”

“Well, I’m certain it was true,” Link responds easily and then pauses a moment before pensively continuing, “But, I’m surprised I would have been so forward with you.”

“Oh, you weren’t,” Zelda continues and he can hear the grin in her voice, “Daruk decided I needed to know that you’d said that. I’m certain you were mortified.”

“Seventeen, awkward, quiet, and then that happens,” Link’s tone is amused, “Yes, I can see why I may have been mortified.”

He leans down to lay a kiss on her slender neck, “You know, you _are_ beautiful.”

“So you tell me,” her tone is light before she continues, “how could I forget, when you have been known to say it more than once over the course of a night.”              

Link hums an affirmation as he continues to lay soft kisses along her neck. When he reaches her jaw line, she shivers in his embrace.

She tilts her neck to give him easier access, lets out a contented sigh before she murmurs, “I think, sir knight, I should like to keep you.”

Link chuckles softly as he gives her a little squeeze. He lays another kiss on her temple.

“I mean that,” Zelda says, the conviction in her voice is intriguing.  He turns his head to get the best view he can from behind her.

She tilts her head to catch his eye, “Marry me? Tomorrow?” Her eyes are steady on his, her tone is serious.

Link stares for a couple beats, before responding, “Zelda, I will marry you whenever you desire it. But I do have to ask, is tomorrow too soon? No one is expecting it, there’s been no preparation. And then your council, they may want a say in the timing.”

“I don’t think we need to worry about the council, Impa actually suggested it to me last week,” Zelda replies evenly. “Think about it, everyone who would be invited to the wedding will be here anyways for the coronation. The festivities are ready, the food is already being prepared,” her tone now turns amused, “We would give everyone a monumental surprise, two reasons to celebrate instead of one.” Her eyes are dancing, her cheeks are flushed with excitement as she continues to lean back against him.

Link can’t help the slow smile that spreads across his face, “You’ve thought this through,” to which she nods eagerly. Link releases her from his grasp before he places his hands on her shoulders to turn her back around to face him.

“Princess Zelda,” Link cups her cheeks, his voice steady, “let’s get married tomorrow.”

Zelda lets out a watery laugh and flings herself into his arms, her lips crashing against his. He stumbles back a couple steps, pulling her with him before stopping. He kisses her like a man deprived of water, where she is the spring he so desperately needs. She responds eagerly, her fingers plying through his hair.

After a moment they stop to catch their breath and he brings his forehead to rest on hers. They’re both smiling widely before she suddenly gasps and pushes back slightly in his embrace.

“I just realized, I must commission Bolson to build something before tomorrow,” Zelda’s eyes narrow as she stares, clearly in planning mode, “There is much to prepare.”

As Link looks down at her, a mix of pride, elation, and contentment causes him to smile. “Tell me what to do, my princess, and I will do what I can to help.”

At this she lets out an excited laugh and accompanies it with that quick, happy nod of hers.

“What is it you need Bolson to build?” Link asks as he rubs small circles into her back.

With a gentle tilt of her head, she regards him with a warm look, a knowing smile on her beautiful face. Clearly he’s missing something and she can tell he hasn’t worked out whatever it is. After a couple of beats she answers, “You, my husband-to-be and future king, are in need of a throne.”

Link can’t help his sharp intake of breath. His eyes search her face, she continues to simply smile up at him before he responds, “Oh Zelda, I have been described as many things, but kingly is not one of them. I’m not worthy of such a title.” His tone is quiet, earnest, beseeching.

Zelda’s eyes are warm and affectionate as she continues to look up at him before she pulls from his embrace, holds out her hand, and says, “Follow me.”

She leads him out of the throne room, up a staircase and then out onto a balcony. They stop at the wall, and Zelda brings their clasped hands to rest on top of it. The view is stunning, of course, as they are met with the expanse of Hyrule Field, the Great Plateau, and the many rivers, lakes, rolling hills and mountains that make up Hyrule.

“You’ve crossed the breadth and width of Hyrule more times than can be counted, while so many have never left their villages,” Zelda began, her head held high. Her gaze is on Hyrule but his is on her.

“You’re known throughout the kingdom as the Hero, you’ve helped countless people with their quests,” she says evenly, “You even helped to establish an entirely new town.” She then lets out a breathy laugh before glancing at him, “And you freed the divine beasts, which all of Hyrule watched you do over the course of months. You came to my aid and together we defeated Calamity Ganon.”

Zelda then releases his hand and then slides up beside him to wrap her arm around his back. She looks up at him warmly before continuing, “You are kindhearted, courageous, fair-minded, even-headed, and well-versed in the needs of peoples of Hyrule. You, Link, are cut from the same cloth that makes a great king.”

Link’s aware she’s now using his own words to convince him of his own worthiness. He stares down at her for a moment before softly echoing Zelda’s words from before, “Maybe so.”

At that Zelda squeezes his side, and responds with her own firm “Yes so.”

With that he takes a shaky breath and looks back out over Hyrule. He’s aware that she’s avidly staring up at him. After a moment he nods and his silent affirmation prompts Zelda to pat his back softly in response. Link looks back down at her and takes in her happy, beautiful smile. If she, one who is so wise, believes him to be capable of this, then he, just as he would follow her to the ends of the earth, will follow her wishes in this. Link, with a nervous, but elated feeling, tests out the title Zelda believes he deserves: king.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for the very first part of this fic from, of all things, a tag put on this tumblr post by greenieloveszelink (https://greenieloveszelink.tumblr.com/post/161930489688/transpondster-wisconsin-player-nigel-hayes). I was inspired and basically had to write it. Then the rest of the parts tumbled out of me over the next couple of weeks. This took me a stupidly long time to write, but here it is finally. I'm going create a tumblr account just to let her know she served as an inspiration, lol Here it is in case anyone cares: https://jenseits-der-sterne.tumblr.com/
> 
> My second aim was to attempt, for the love of god, to not just write smut. I've only posted one fic before and it was utter smut. I love smut, oh how I love smut, but I felt i needed to write something fluffy this time. While I was writing this I started another smutty fic and then got the idea for another, haha, so no fear, there will be more from me! 
> 
> Another challenge I'd like is to not just write oneshots, but I don't think I have the mind for a long from story. We'll see, I have a couple starting ideas, but that's just it, no conclusions to drive towards, no plot in between... All Breath of the Wild, of course :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one, please please leave me feedback as I am but a fledgling writer!!!


End file.
